Pikante Drabbles
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Hier entstehen im Laufe der Zeit 10 Drabbles und Doppeldrabbles mit eindeutigem Inhalt. Bitte Rating beachten!
1. Chapter 1

Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum.

Verschwitzt, aber zutiefst befriedigt, lehnte sich Hermine schließlich an Severus.

"Das war so schön! Hast du es auch genossen?"

Aus dem Mund des Zauberers erklang ein kehliges Lachen.

"Ja! Ich müsste lügen, wenn ich sage, dass es nicht etwas ganz besonderes ist, der erste Geschlechtspartner für eine Frau zu sein."

"Dann hat es dir also gefallen, dass du mich entjungfern durftest?"

"Natürlich! Es war etwas ganz besonderes."

Nachdem Severus eingeschlafen war, murmelte Hermine sanft: "Und weil es dir so gut gefallen hat, darfst du mich gleich morgen wieder entjungfern. Wozu Vergessenszauber nicht alles nützlich sein können."


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore rang die Hände.

"Severus, nun sei doch mal nicht so - die Schülerzeitung braucht noch Sponsoren. Gib eine Anzeige auf und steuere so auch etwas Geld bei!"

Der Tränkemeister sah den Direktor zähneknirschend an. Er erkannte, dass dieser nicht nachgeben würde, daher erwiderte Snape mit lauerndem Blick: "Gut, dann gebe ich eine Bekanntschaftsanzeige für mich auf!"

Der Direktor nickte zufrieden, holte einige Blätter hervor und sah auf die Preisliste: "Möchtest du eine Spalte oder zwei?"

Darauf erwiderte Severus Snape mit anzüglichem Grinsen: "_Eine_ wird es wohl erstmal tun - für die zweite Frau kann ich ja immer noch eine Anzeige aufgeben.."


	3. Chapter 3

_Beim letzten Drabble habe ich die Pointe eines bekannten Witzes zu meinen Zwecken verändert. Ab jetzt geht es wieder mit 'Marke Eigenbau' weiter...was nicht heißt, dass es sonderlich harmloser wird ;)_

_Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews+knuddel+_

Severus Snape war wohlig in Gedanken versunken. Seit Hermine in Hogwarts unterrichtete, hatte er es auf sie abgesehen. Nun war es endlich soweit gewesen.

Gestern Nacht hatte er sie in seinem Kerker gevögelt.

Sie hatte einen Orgasmus nach dem anderen bekommen. Hermine war regelrecht geschüttelt gewesen.

Jetzt kam sie lächelnd auf ihn zu.

"Wollen wir heute fortsetzen, was wir gestern begonnen haben?", fragte sie schnurrend.

"Natürlich", kam seine knappe Antwort.

Hermine zögerte einen Moment, schließlich sagte sie: "Könntest du heute vielleicht vorher ein Feuer entzünden? Gestern habe ich so gefroren, dass ich vor lauter Bibbern gar nichts anderes spüren konnte."


	4. Chapter 4

_Ganz lieben Dank für eure Reviews! Bald geht es übrigens auch mit "Zweimal Hölle und zurück" weiter._

Ron grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

"Gestern hatte ich zum ersten mal Sex - es war geil!"

Harry sah seinen Freund neugierig an.

"Mit wem denn? Erzähl doch mal! Wie war's?"

"Och, Harry - warte auf dein erstes mal...dann wirst du schon sehen."

Hermine gesellte sich zu den Jungs.

"Harry, was ist denn los? Habt ihr zwei Streit?"

"Nein - aber Ron will mir nicht erzählen, wie es gestern bei ihm gelaufen ist. Frag du mal, vielleicht hast du mehr Glück."

Hermine sah Ron kurz an, dann sagte sie an Harry gewandt: "Ich brauch ihn nicht zu fragen, ich war ja dabei."


	5. Chapter 5

"Severus, ehrlich - ich kann nicht mehr!"

Hermines Stimme klang flehentlich. Severus sah sie überrascht an.

"Aber es ist doch mal was anderes. Ich will ja nicht, dass du dich darüber beschwerst, ich sei einfallslos."

"Tu ich wirklich nicht - aber bitte, lass es jetzt gut sein."

"Ach komm, nur einmal noch, dann machen wir morgen weiter - ich versprech es dir."

"Du willst morgen weitermachen?", Hermine stöhnte entsetzt auf.

Severus' Stimme klang verwundert und etwas tadelnd, als er sagte: "Aber natürlich morgen. Schließlich müssen wir uns verdammt ranhalten, wenn wir es in jedem Zimmer des Schlosses mindestens einmal miteinander getrieben haben wollen."


	6. Chapter 6

**Schwarz - Rot - Gold...äh, Blond**

Hermine hatte diese schwere Aufgabe zu lösen.

Alle Studien hatten bisher leider einfach nichts genutzt.

Letztendlich hatte sie sich dann doch für einen Selbstversuch entschieden.

Es musste doch wohl herauszufinden sein, welche Sorte von Mann am besten im Bett war.

Schwarz, rot oder blond?

So hatte sie denn auch einen nach dem anderen durchprobiert.

Erst Harry, dann Ron, schließlich Draco.

Das Ergebnis war nicht zufriedenstellend.

Erst ein abschließender, ultimativer Test hatte für Klarheit gesorgt.

Im Nachhinein fragte sie sich, warum sie nicht schon viel eher auf diese Idee gekommen war.

Erst alle drei zusammen hatten es so wirklich richtig gebracht!


	7. Chapter 7

Hermine konnte ihre Augen nicht vom Glied des Tränkemeisters lösen.

Ihre Stimme klang ganz heiser: "Bei Merlin - Severus - der ist ja riesig."

Ein lüsternes Grinsen war seine Antwort und er schien äußerst zufrieden.

Hermine suchte vorsichtig nach Worten.

"Der ist wirklich groß. Gigantisch! Ein Prachtexemplar...dennoch...könnten wir ihn vielleicht ein wenig kleiner zaubern? Nur ein bisschen?"

Snapes Grinsen verschwand. Offensichtlich hatte er mit diesem Kommentar so gar nicht gerechnet und seine Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll: "Aber Hermine...du willst ihn wirklich kleiner haben? Und das, nachdem ich ganze zwei Stunden damit verbracht habe, einen Zauber zu finden, der ihn vergrößert."


	8. Chapter 8

Severus sah Hermine mürrisch an: "Kannst du mir sagen, was das werden soll?"

Sie lächelte: "Bodypainting. Ich dachte mir, ich male dich in deiner Lieblingsfarbe Schwarz an, nur deinen kleinen Professor male ich weiß - dann kommt er gut zur Geltung."

Snapes Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen: "Meinen...kleinen...Professor? Hermine, wenn du schon in diese Kindersprache zurückfallen musst, dann sag bitte wenigsten _großen_ Professor, das trifft die Tatsachen ja wohl besser!"

Hermine lächelte besänftigend und begann zu malen.

Kaum rieb sie mit beiden Händen an der Männlichkeit Snapes, hauchte sie schon: "So schnell wird aus einem großen Professor ein weißer Riese."


	9. Chapter 9

"Severus, ich weiß wirklich nicht ob wir dies tun sollten. Das geht zu weit, oder?"

"Gefällt es dir, oder nicht?", erkundigte er sich mit rauer Stimme.

"Ja, schon - es ist wirklich ein irres Gefühl", gab Hermine zu.

"Dann entspann dich und genieß es."

Als Severus seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen vergrub, hörte sie auf nachzudenken.

Es war wirklich ein fantastisches Gefühl.

Erst als ihre lustvollen Schreie verebbt waren, wurde ihr wieder bewusst, was sie hier für gefährliche Spielchen trieben.

Hastig zog sie ihren Rock hinunter und raunte Severus zu: "Lass uns vom Feld verschwinden, bevor das nächste Qudditch-Spiel anfängt."


	10. Chapter 10

"Sieh mal, was ich mir heute gekauft habe", Hermine posierte in ihren neuen Dessous.

Severus' Augenbrauen zogen sich kritisch zusammen und sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte, als habe er in eine Zitrone gebissen.

Hermine stand da, in einem rosa Spitzenhöschen und einem gleichfarbigem BH, die beide mit roten Herzchen verziert waren.

Mit schnellen Schritten war Severus bei ihr und entkleidete sie angewidert.

Hermine umschlang ihn mit einem ihrer Beine und drückte sich an ihn.

"Besser so?", fragte sie lüstern.

Sein Lachen klang rau: "Du durchtriebenes Biest hast genau gewusst, dass ich dir diese Sachen sofort vom Leib reißen würde! Ein kluger Kauf!"

_So Ihr Lieben - da hab ich den Zehnerpack schon voll - und gar kein Doppeldrabble dabei...g_

_Ich hoffe Ihr hattet dennoch Spaß! Ich danke Euch für Eure Reviews+knuddel+_

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Kira_


End file.
